They're Not Freaks
by TT Raven's Vampire
Summary: Possibily Temporary Title. A few days after Danny gets his powers, he's captured. Read to find out more because I suck at summaries. OCs warning.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped in my head during school, and I just **_**had**_** to try it out! I hope you will like this, but that's your decision.  
>WARNING: This will not just have Danny Phantom and Teen Titans, but OCs that I created as well.<strong>

**DISCALIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**The Human/Ghost Hybrid**

Daniel Fenton also known as Danny Fenton/Phantom, was sitting in a holding cell ment to keep him in. He was captured by GIW agents, but they soon sold him to a place for, what they called "freaks like him". Danny sat there staring into nothing but the door of the cell. The scientists of The Misfoster School**(A/N: Translate Misfoster from Norwegian to English.)** took great intrest in him.

The Misfoster's goal was unknown to any of the patients. Danny didn't even want to know what they did. He could hear the screams of the other patients every other hour, and he was lucky that they didn't do anything to him... yet. There would be times they would put him with a few of the other patients, and let them bond. Although, the next time he would see them, they changed.

They wouldn't talk to him, or even look at him. It was almost like they didn't want to look at him, otherwise, they would kill him. Danny sat down in the corner of his cell, his arms craddling him. _'How did this happen?'_ He asked himself. He thought of how they captured him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

_It was only a few days after the accident in the lab with the ghost portal his parents built. He found himself half ghost after it, and his ghost powers kept appearing at the worst times. He thought he'd try flying for once, and he was failing miserably. He was starting to get a hold of flying, but he ran into someone. It was only a few seconds before he realised it was a person on a hover bike. He looked over the person. He was wearing a all white outfit, and black sunglasses._

_"Wha- Who are you guys?" Danny asked._

_"Guy's in White, goverment's top ghost hunters, and you ghost, are under arest." The guy said._

_"W-Why? I've done nothing wrong!" Danny protested._

_"A ectoplasm specter operating freely? Unacceptable!" The guy stated._

_Danny flew away quickly, with the Guy in White agent follwoing behind. Danny tried to concentrate to become invisible, and he succeeded. He landed in the park near by, and became visible._

_"Great," He said, and looked around. "I think I lost him."_

_"Think again ghost punk." He heard the agent say._

_"I-I'm not afraid of you." Danny said shakingly._

_He readied himself, but a white ring appeared around him. Danny looked down to see him back as 'Fenton'. The agent pulled out a gun, and shot him. Danny fell unconscious, and the agent cuffed him with glowing green cuffs._

_"Freak."_

_End_

* * *

><p><em>'That's how.'<em> Danny thought. He sighed and kept leaning against the cell wall. He wanted to get out, but he couldn't. He was still having trouble with his ghost powers. The Misfoster School been keeping an eye on him to make sure he wouldn't escape. Also if he gain more control over his powers, it'd be harder to watch him.

Even at the moment, they are watching him. A small little camera was placed in all the cells, but they were so small that the patients wouldn't notice them. Two people was watching the screen of the cell Danny stayed in. One was a woman, and the other was a man.

"How long till we get to see what he can do?" The man questioned.

"Just wait," The woman began. "Our little freak here will show us in time. It has only been five days, and it seems he still has trouble with his abilities."

"I hate to wait, you know that."

"I know. I can't wait to see what he can do, but as you can see... I'm waiting like you should be."

The man only walked away, and the woman turned back to the screen. She smiled to see that Danny now took his ghost form, but it only lasted for ten minutes before reverting back, unwillingly, to 'Fenton'.

_"Ugh! Why can't I get control over these stupid powers?" _She heard Danny ask himself over the mic.

Danny stood up, and started pacing. He knew he needed to get control. The faster he gets the control, the faster he can possiblely get out. He hoped so anyway. He continued to pace around... until the door to his cell was open...

**It's short right? I know, but I promise future chapters will be longer:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I should have mentioned this before, this is my first fan fic, so be nice:) Kay? I'm sorry if it's not all that detailed or anything:)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**The Human/Lamia Hybrid and Vampire/Yoko Hybrid**

She's been with The Misfoster School for almost a year, and only been out of her cell a few times. It wasn't pleasent, but she always knew it wouldn't be. They'd always do a test on her, and see if she gained anything new. It was all the same. As of now, they were doing the exact same thing. Tests. They were always painful, but that was only the first thing they started with... Before moving on with other... things. As they were trying to get the needle in, she kept squirming in her chains.

"Now H295, be still. This will only be quick, and a bit... painful." The woman in the lab coat said.

H295 kept squirming. "No, just let me go!" She yelled.

The two men standing next to the woman looked at H295 in disgust as they looked over her. H295's hair was long black, her eyes and lips were the golor of rubies, a black tank-top, black short skirt, but no shoes.

"Just hurry up, and put the needle in." One of the men said.

The woman sighed. She was about to push the needle in, but a black snake-tail slamed her out of the way. The tail belong to the girl, and it swung violently at the people in the room.

"Keep away from me!" H295 yelled.

The woman pulled a gun from under her coat, and aimed it the girl. She took the shot, and a small needle was plunged into the girl's neck. The black tail reverted back into the girl's legs as she fell unconscious. The two men stood up, and the woman dusted herself off.

"I think we'll have no problems now." She said, and grabbed a new needle.

The woman walked up to H295, and plunged it into her arm. She drew blood from her, and once she had enough, she took it out. The woman smiled, and set the needle down.

"Take her back to her cell." She ordered, then paused. "Actually, let's introduce her to H307."

The two men nodded, and unchained H295. They started to drag her away, and they stopped in front of a cell. **H307**. Growls could be heard behind the door, and the two men smiled.

"Seems like H307 is angry." One of them said.

They opened the door, quickly threw her inside, and closed the door. H295 started to stir, and she looked at a shadow being standing before her. Her eyes opened wide, and she quickly got to her feet.

"A Lamia? No... Half Lamia, half human." The figure said. "Interesting, almost as interesting as H348."

"Who are you?" H295 questioned.

"H307, but my birth name was Seth." The figure said. "What about you?"

"Amala, I don't go by the name these monsters gave me." H295- Amala spat.

Seth nodded. "Neither does H348, he still goes by his name, Danny." He said. "He's still new though... I think he's only been here a month."

The two were quiet. Seth walked into the light, and revealed what he looked like. He had brown hair, auburn eyes, a black shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Amala only looked at him, and he smiled. She then noticed the fangs from his upper mouth, and his pointed ears.

"You're a..." She trailed off, not knowing is she should keep talking.

"Vampire? Half correct." He continued to smile. "I'm half vampire, but my other half... is a Yoko."

"A demon fox, right?"

Seth nodded. He took a few steps back into the darkness, and a bright flame lit the room. Now in Seth's place was a Yoko, but in his ultimate form. Black markings were on his face and body, flaming ears peered through his hair, but the only difference from any other Yoko, was bat wings. Amala guessed it was because of his vampire bood.

"Different right? I know." He paused. "They're going to throw Danny in here any minute."

"H-How can you tell?" Amala asked.

"I can smell ectoplasm." Seth replied.

A few moments later the door was thrown open, and a boy was thrown in. Amala looked at the boy, his raven black hair was a mess, he was wearing a white T-shirt, blue jeans, red and white shoes, and when his eyes opened, ice blue eyes. Seth reverted back, and walked up to the boy, and keeled down.

"Hey," Seth said. "You okay?"

The boy got up, and dusted himself off. "I'm fine, or at least I think I am." He said.

"Danny, this is Amala. She's half Lamia, half human. Really simular to you huh?" Seth smiled.

"You're half human too?" Danny asked Amala.

"Uh... Yeah." She answered. "What about you? What's your other half?"

"Ghost." Danny answered.

It became quiet between the three, all of them not knowning what to say. It seemed like they would talk more since all of them were hybrids, but they didn't. Seth, who was tired of the silence, spoke up.

"Why did they throw you two in here anyway?" He asked.

They only shrugged. "They only threw me in here after drawing some blood samples." Danny replied.

"I don't know why, but at least we now know each other." Amala said.

"Yeah, but what if they do something to us. I remember meeting another, and the next time I saw him... let's just say he changed. A lot." Seth said.

They all nodded, and started to talk. They talked about what life use to be like for them before they were captured, and what they experienced here. They enjoyed talking, but after a hour, they had to go back to their own cells. The knew that one day, some day, they'd finally get out of the hell hole, The Misfoster School...

**Teen Titans come in the next chapters:) So don't worry about them not being in it:) Also as for the hybird thing. Human/Lamia, I thought would be interesting. A Vampire/Yoko could be interesting as well, but I don't know. Also I was wondering if I should turn this into a RavenXDanny pairing fic. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, and it doesn't matter about the whole Kitsune, Yoko thing, point is demon fox. Also if some of you didn't know, a Lamia is from Greek Myth. Lamia were harmful spirits who killed infants and seduced sleeping men. One myth tells of the original Lamia, who was a beautiful queen of Lybia, who won Zeus' heart. Hera became jealous of this union and retaliated by killing all of her children who were fathered by Zeus. In anger and fustration, Lamia retreated to a cave, where she unleased her wrath by killing the offspring of human mothers, usually sucking the blood of children. These actions transformed Lamia's beauty into ugliness, but she was able to breifly regain her beauty to seduce men, and is said to have drunk their blood. Anyways, back with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Teen Titans or Danny Phantom, just Seth and Amala.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The Alien, The Half Demon, and The Shapeshifter**

Three beings were thrown into a cell, all of them were unconsious. One boy, two girls. One of the girls had tan-orange skin, long red hair, a sleeveless shirt that stops at her stomach, a purple mini-skirt, neck and arm silver plates, thigh high purple boots, and under her eyelids, green eyes with light green scleras. The other girl had short purple hair, pale-grey skin, a black leotard, a dark blue cape and boots, a gem on her forehead, under her eyelids were dark purple eyes. They boy had green skin, hair and eyes, pointed ears, he wore a Doom Patrol uniform, complete with with grey gloves and purple sneakers with velcro straps.

Right as soon as the men were closing the cell door, they started to wake up. They looked around the room The girl with long red hair saw the men closing the door, and she rushed to it.

"Why do you lock us up? We have not done anything wrong!" She yelled.

She started pounding on the door wildly, and the green boy walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. "Starfire, calm down." He said.

"As much as I don't want to admit Beast Boy's right, we need to stay calm." The pale girl said in a monotone voice. "We need to get out of here."

The other girl, Starfire, calmed down. "I know friend Raven, but why did they lock us up?" She repeated.

"Because they're bastards." A voice said.

The three immediately readied themselves in a stance, and looked at the only shadowed area of the cell. A pair of crimson red eyes appeared out of the darkness, and they stared at the three. The figure walked into the light, and revealed a teenage boy. He had snow white hair, a white on black jumpsuit, a D on his chest with a P inside,**(A/N: Pretend Sam put the insignia on him when he first got his powers) **the same crimson eyes, and fangs from his upper mouth.

"They find anything not human freaks, abominations, monsters." He said.

"Who are you?" Raven questioned.

"Danny, and what about you? What's your names?" He asked.

"I'm Raven, this is Starfire and Beast Boy." Raven answered and pointed to the two behind her.

Danny nodded. "I can see why he was put in here, and you as well. Although... I can't see why she was put in here." He stated confused.

"That's because she's Tamaranian." Another voice said.

Seth and Amala then walked out of the shadows, and up next to Danny. Raven eyed the two. Seth's hair was ear length, his auburn eyes now had slit pupils, but he still wore a black shirt, blue jeans, black shoes, his ears still pointed, and fangs from his upper mouth. Amala hair and eyes were the same, she still wore a black tank-top, but a long black skirt, and still no shoes.

"Who are you two?" Starfire asked politely.

"This is Seth and Amala." Danny introduced. "Amala is a hybrid of a Lamia and human, and Seth is a hybrid of Yoko and vampire."

"Uh... What's a Lamia? And a Yoko?" Beast Boy asked confused.

Amala let her legs turn into a black snake-tail, and Seth turned into a demon fox. Beast Boy's eyes widen in facination, Starfire did too, but Raven only stared at them. The two reverted back, and walked back up to Danny.

"Where are we anyways?" Beast Boy decided to ask.

"The Misfoster School." Seth answered. "These people search for anything non-human, anything that isn't like the normal human. For instance, a person who can control fire, or can shapeshift." His eyes fell on Beast Boy. "Like your friend. You're a shapeshifter right?"

"Uh... Yeah, I am." Beast Boy replied.

"Anyway, the Misfoster School takes anything non-human, and keeps them here. They do tests, experiments, and many other things I don't want to get into." Amala said. "I've only been here for almost two years, Seth has been here three, and Danny has only been here for a year."

"Tests and experiments?" Raven asked.

Danny nodded. "I use to have green eyes, and no fangs, but they did a little experiment on me, and well... Pretty much what you see now." He stated.

"Why do they do things like this?" Starfire questioned.

"I think they try to make weapons out of us, but no one truly knows what they do." Seth responded. "I don't even think they know."

"How did they find you three anyways?" Danny asked.

"Beast Boy here, wanted to go out for pizza. We live in Jump City, and are part of a team known as the Teen Titans. He dragged Starfire and me along with him, and the next thing I know is we were thrown in here." Raven explained annoyed, and glared at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy reached into his pocket, and dug around in it. His eyes widen, and he quickly started feeling for something around him. "Dudes! I can't find my communicator!" He yelled.

Starfire started to reach for hers, Raven did the same, but they both couldn't find them. "They took our communicators." Raven stated.

Danny crossed his arms. "Of course they took them. Once you're in here, you're stuck here, no getting out." He said. "They don't want any of us escaping or calling for rescue. They want us to have no contact with the human world."

Just then he caught a glimpse of Raven's purple eyes, and they immediately reminded him of Sam. _'How...? Her eyes... they look like Sam's.'_ Danny thought to himself. "Uh... Uh... Not to be rude or anything, but... What are you?" He suddenly asked.

"Half human, half demon, daughter of Trigon." Seth answered before Raven could even open her mouth.

"How did you know that?" Raven questioned, her eyes narrow.

"Two words, 'enhanced senses'." Seth replied, and smiled.

"Well... since you three are here... Want to talk?" Amala offered.

The three nodded, and all sat up next to a wall. The other three did the same. They started having a friendly chat, and didn't noticed the small little camera in the corner of the ceiling. A woman was watching and listening to their conversation. She was suprised that she didn't have to force the three to get info about the newcomers. She smiled.

"I didn't even have to waste a single second." She said. "Who knew I'd get info without even trying?"

The woman smiled, and walked out of the room.

**Please Review! Remember, first fanfic, so be nice:)**


End file.
